megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Vulturon
Vulturon the Condoroid, conocido en Japón como , es un Pseudoroid diseñado para operar un gran número de armas no autónomas. Carateristicas Como el nombre sugiere, el aspecto Vulturon se basa en un buitre. Tiene una desgarbada figura principalmente azul y verde, con rasgos esqueléticos. Sus largos brazos puede emitir energía lo que le permite improvisar unas alas que le permiten planear. Sin embargo, su principal arma es en realidad un controlador con forma de guitarra que puede emitir microondas para manipular los músculos artificiales de las máquinas moribundas. La personalidad de Vulturon se describe en el juego como un "narcisista sensacionalista", y parece pensar que es una estrella de rock. Ve a el juego del destino como un gran espectáculo, ya que está siempre hablando de cosas relativas al mundo del espectáculo y la música. También tiene un capricho de sacudir su cabeza constantemente cuando está parado. Después de su segunda derrota, decide animar a Grey/Ashe. El jugador lucha contra él en el desguace. Durante la batalla, Vulturon valor hacer un espectáculo para el público por encima de todo. Él también es uno de los dos Pseudoroids que animan a el jugador a seguir adelante. La mayoría de sus ataques pueden ser utilizados por el jugador. Estos incluyen su escudo guitarra, un ataque que corta con la guitarra y su capacidad de mantenerse flotando. Historia Mega Man ZX Advent Vulturon se enfrenta al Mega Man modelo A en el desguace, donde causa un revuelo reviviendo a hordas de robots desechados. Aunque intenta evitar que encuentre el fragmento del Biometal Modelo W, es derrotado y su ADN es copiado por el A-Trans del Modelo A. Al igual que todos los demás Pseudoroids, es revivido para la batalla final en Ouroboros, donde es derrotado nuevamente. Poderes y habilidades Vulturon se mueve constantemente haciendo arder sus brazos para crear unas alas que utiliza para planear por el escenario, teletransportandose por el escenario a las esquinas mientras utiliza su guitarra para invocar Mechaniloides. Sus ataques están basados en un concierto de Metal, creando ruidos fuertes constantemente. De hecho, todos sus ataques provienen de su guitarra: * Vibración de sonido: Crea una barrera que lo protege del daño y daña al contacto. * Guitarra Martillo: Utiliza su guitarra como una maza. * "Black Ruler": Desaparece lentamente para teletransportarse al otro lado de la habitación. * "Junk Marionette": Vulturon se mueve al centro de la pantalla y emite tres explosiones sónicas que interfieren con los controles del juego y hacen que se levanten algunos Funky Junks que merodearan por el escenario. * "Last Gig": Vulturon toca la guitarra, atrayendo una masa de basura que lanza contra el jugador. Despues del ataque, trampas carean sobre el jugador, bloqueándolo. Derrotarle bajo condiciones especificas premiara al jugador con medallas de Oro, Plata y Bronce. Coleccionar las 24 medallas del juego desbloqueara a el Modelo a. Medallas de Vulturon A-trans Curiosidades * El actor de la voz inglesa de Vulturon también hizo la voz de Chornoforce the Xiphosuroid y de el Biometal Modelo X. * Vulturon tiene una personalidad y apariencia similares a las de Lord Raptor de la serie Darkstalkers. ''Si esto fue intencional al igual que con Akuma y Magama Dragoon es desconocido. * El requerimiento para conseguir la medalla de Oro de Vultron ha sido criticado, ya que el Giga Crush del Modelo A solo puede utilizarse cuando la barra de arma esta completamente llena. Por ende, aumentar la barra de arma tiene el efecto secundario de prolongar el tiempo de recargar del Giga Crush, haciendo que sea mas dificil usarlo efectivamente. * En la versión inglesa, Vulturon aparentemente hace una referencia a la banda de rock Megadeth al ser derrotado: "What! This was supposed to be '''Mega's death' concert, not mine!". Galeria Escaner del Modelo H Vultroon, Escaner Aeolus.png Categoría:Jefes de Mega Man ZX Advent Categoría:Pseudoroid